Sjogren's syndrome is an immunologic disorder characterized by progressive destruction of the exocrine glands, leading to mucosal and conjunctival dryness. The aim of this study is to evaluate the efficacy and safety of Pilocarpine HCl (Salagen) administered orally as a treatment for the symptoms of xerostomia and xerphthalmia. It is a multicenter study with three treatment groups: two doses of Salagen and placebo, with treatment lasting for 12 weeks.